Dreams
by JessyHeick
Summary: This is small stories, I have been dreaming. All stories here is 80 - 90 % dreamt, but the last 20-10 % is to make it more clear. Enjoy!


I was on my way home, from my aunt's funeral. My two cousins had just lost their mother, so my mom said yes to take care of them. My uncle said she couldn't handle to take care of his kids, now when he was alone.

Time had passed by, and my mom told me and my cousins that she was going on a business trip, she was going to be gone for a couple of weeks. I was 15 years old, but still my mom meant we needed a babysitter.

The next day, a new woman came into our house. She was really big and actually looked like she was a nice a person.

"Thank you for looking after them." My mom said.

"No problem dear, I promise it will be fine."

Mom kissed all of us on our heads and went out of the door. And I don't know what happened, but suddenly the big woman looked angry at us, and locked the door. I was holding Acentia and Thais close into me.

"Good. While your mom is gone, I have some new rules to put in. You young ones have it to easy these days, so Now I'll show you how I was raised as a child."

I was looking at her. Surprised and actually a bit scared.

"Rule 1: No TV after 8. Rule 2. Every one of you should be in bed at 9. Rule 3. No friend's time! I want you Jessica to work full time on your school work."

"I am really doing so." I just said. SLAP! I fell a big stunning feeling on my left cheek. Slowly I moved my hand on it and looked at the babysitter.

"I think we gotta work on that attitude of yours." She said coldly, "And one big rule! I don't accepting you to be late, anytime. Not when we eat, not when you get home from school, not to bed time not to anything!"

I nodded, with still my hand on my cheek. Acentia and Thais had just hugged my legs tightly, clearly afraid of this woman.

"Go to your room! Because of your stupid mouth, none of you gets any supper tonight." With that we went up stairs.

I sat on my bed thinking… wondering if mom even knew about that woman? That she was very strict on every few things. My cousins had already gone to bed, and now I was the only one who was awake… could this week get any worse?

Morning came. We got on time to breakfast, and since we didn't have eaten yesterday, we were just eating like pigs or something. When we were done, I took my small cousins to the kindergarten, and then went to my own school. My friends asked me what had happened to my cheek, since there had gone a pretty nasty bruise. I only smiled and said, that Acentia was throwing a ball and it had hit me. I couldn't tell them what really was going on… I really didn't want them to worry too much. Beside it was only for a little while. The day went pretty fast… sadly… I went to find my two cousins. As I walked into the Kindergarten, all I saw was laughing, smiling and playing children.

A smile appeared on my face when I saw the two kids I was supposed to get.

"Acentia! Thais!" I called. They looked up from their game and ran into my arms. As we went home, it was in completely silence. Thais and Acentia was holding on each of my hands.

As we got closer to our home, Acentia began to shake. And so did Thais. God… I even felt myself shaking. But I had to be strong, for the kid's sake. Suddenly I felt a big rough shove on my shoulder, and then a yelp. I looked down and saw Acentia who had fallen. Of course I stopped.

"Acent! What happened? Did you heard yourself?"

"My ankle hurt!" She told me. I slowly sat her on the ground and took a look at her ankle. She began to softly cry when I touched the sore skin. "You might have a little sprain ankle there Kiddo."

Acentia began to cry a little more. "It hurts!"

"I know sweetie. Come on I'll carry you." She nodded. So I got my school back, to hang in front of my chest and let her be in my back. I told Thais to hold onto my jacket. Before I lifted Acentia up, I had looked at my Watch. Shit. We were in big troubles…

But she must understand, that one of the kids had gotten hurt, right?

I opened up the door, hoping secretly that she hasn't notice that we just came home. Slowly and carefully I putted Acentia back on the floor, and then lifted her over to a table. Ice was the best way to make the pain go away from a sprained ankle.

What I didn't know that, there was someone behind me.

"What are you doing?" The was voice was so scary calm, that I even flinched by hearing it.

"Acentia tw-twisted her ankle so I…"

"Oh did that poor girl twist her ankle?" The nanny said in a fake sympathy voice. "What were our rules?"¨

I sighed. "Be on time no matter what."

"Yes. You were suppose to be home at 02:00 Pm Straight. And you got 10 minutes late! Not to mention, that instead of apologize to me or work on your homework. You are getting some ice for your, poor, tiny, weak cousin."

I gritted my teeth. How dared she say such thing!?

"But it was an accident! And she was in a big pain!"

"Pain? Oh I'll show her pain!" She shouted. I stood in front of Acentia, but again I got slapped, on the same cheek just even harder. Making me stumble away. She took Acentia by her waist and went into the living room.

Thais was standing in the corner, shaking with tears strained cheeks. I could hear Acentia's cries. Her crying out for me. Fast I got back on my feet and ran into the living room. I saw our nanny holding a long switch. Pretty long and thin. My eyes widened when I suddenly realized what she was going to do.

"No! Don't do it! Please!" I shouted and ran over to them. But I just got backhanded, making me land on the ground.

"Jessica!" Acentia cried. Clearly afraid and confused what was going to happen.

"Let this be a lesson for both of you! When I make rules, I accept that you follow them!" The nanny said coldly. I looked at her. My eyes were watering, and I was in pain… not just by the hit, but also mentally.

"You know I think I'll let you watch." With that, she putted Acentia on a chair. "Move away from that chair, and it only make it worse for you, and Jessica here." Acentia continued crying. Just as I tried to get up, I was backhanded again, and this time I coughed blood out from my mouth.

When the nanny had gone back she was having handcuffs in her hands. Right away I realized what she wanted to do.

I began to move, but before I even had a chance to get up, she stamped on my hand, making me crying out in agony. She took my wrist and handcuffed it, then took the other half of the handcuff and putted it around our dining table. I looked over my shoulder, as I could see Thais standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Thais, get to your room. Now!" I ordered. Thais obeyed and ran up to our room.

"Now be a nice girl and sit still."

I looked at her, with an angry expression.

And then she took Acentia up from the chair again, placed her over the chair's arm, dragging her jeans and panties down, the nanny took her switch and lifted it up in the air.

"Please don't!" I screamed. But then the switch landed hard across the little girl's bottom.

"AH! Whaa!" Acentia cried. Another hit came, another cry followed.

"Stop it! Please!" Tears ran down my face, when I saw the welts and small bruising had formed on her bottom.

SMACK! "AHHH! *Sniff* *hic* *sob*" I pulled on the handcuff, every time she got hit.

"Tell me again, Acentia, why are you getting spanked?" SMACK!

"Whaa!"

"She can't tell you if you keep beating her, stupid woman!" I shouted.

SMAAACK! SMAACK! It was the two hardest blows, making the small welts on Acentia's behind bleed.

"Continue the back talking over there, and it only will get worse for you little cousin here. Got it?" The nanny's stick was pointed at me. I could see a few blood stripes on it. Only making me cry and kept silence.

The beating continued. Acentia's behind looked terrible! And she was only 5 years old! Her behind was bruised, a bit bloody and welts was almost every where…

After what seemed like forever, our nanny finally stopped. Acentia was crying open, hiccupping and sobbing loudly. Me… I was just crying and pulling the handcuffs.

"Please no more… let me get free so I can clean her behind… please!" I begged. The nanny looked from me, to Acentia, who still was hanging on the chair.

"Have you learned your lesson?" She asked darkly. I nodded.

Slowly she went over to my side and unlocked the handcuffs. Just as I got free I ran over to Acentia, lifted her up in my arms, trying my best to comfort and sooth her. And important of all, not touching her butt. I slowly went upstairs.

"And uh, jess. She won't get any dinner tonight either." The woman turned around and went to the kitchen. I just glared at her.

"She's only 5 year old." I whispered. Acentia was still crying uncontrolled. But at least she had stopped her hiccupping, and now she only shivered in my arms.

"Okay Acentia… Lets clean your behind, shall we?" I gently putted her on her stomach in my bedroom. I went to the bathroom and find the things I needed. When I came back Thais was sitting on the floor, and brushing his small hand into Acentia's hair. A little smile appeared, but big tears fell down…

After long time, Acentia's bottom was cleaned. She had fallen asleep doing the treatment. Even Thais had fallen asleep. But it wasn't long before we were supposed to eat. I looked at Acentia's behind, after I had cleaned it, there was bruising left and a lot of red stripes, but in few days they should heal fast, but she would having trouble sitting down for long time though. Before Thais and I went downstairs, I had an ice bag and putted it on her bottom.

I gently stroke her hair and kissed her head. "I'm so, so… sorry…" I whispered letting more tears out. I woke Thais up and we went down to get something to eat, with a heavy heart.

Next morning came. Lucky Acentia had got permission to be home for the day. Sadly for me… I didn't followed what my teachers said, what they were doing, we got a test, as we go an answer on the same day… not good at all! Plus I got into a fight, because they meant my family was place full with freaks. Now I really didn't wanted to get home, since I also got detention for fighting…

I really didn't look forward to get home. Really. But the one who held me up, on to get home was Acentia. That poor girl, had begged and cried to me not to go.

But what I saw when I came home was shocking. Acentia was in the same position as yesterday, though it didn't look like she had got spanked yet, she was still crying.

"Jessy, Jessy, Jessy… guess what? I got a call from your teacher. You didn't follow your classes, you failed your test, got into a fight and got detention! What shall we do about this?"

I was terrified as our nanny walked back and forth with the switch in her hand. But what scared me most, was that Acentia was on that chair again.

"I saw how big effect it was on you, when I was beating your cousin here." She gently patted on Acentia's back, but still the little girl flinched. "Hmm…. Maybe I should give another one." Again she lifted her switch in the air.

"NO!" I screamed. "Please! Don't hit her again! Please! I am willing to receive the double, if you just leave her and Thais alone!"

The woman smiled and gave one hit on Acentia's bottom, making her crying out. "Very well. Take the kids upstairs and get down here afterwards, understand?"

I nodded. Hurriedly got my cousins into my room. Acentia whimpered softly, as she hugged me. She didn't wanted to let go of me. I patted comfortly on the little shivering girls back. "It's okay… it will be okay." I whispered. Even Thais had a hard time letting me go. Eventually I got free and went down stairs. My legs and hands were shaking. The women stood at the chair in the living room. I looked at out table and noticed there was a belt and a switch. My eyes widened. And I looked at her.

"You said you were willing to receive the double if I would let the kids alone. Very well, that's what you get."

I nodded. Now you might wonder, why haven't she called after her mom. Well trust me I tried. But she never took the phone; beside it was our nanny who had our phones.

"Lean over the chair." She ordered. I did was I was told. "And pull your jeans and panties down."

Oh god… this wasn't just going to be painful, but also embarrassment. Still I did what I was told. I looked over and saw, that she was taking the belt first.

"30 with the belt, and 60 with the switch. Hopefully you have learned your lesson then. And I want you t count every 30 licks with the belt."

I gulped. Never in my life, I had gotten a spanking, and now I was on my to get one. I braced myself when the first lick came.

SMACK! God she can hit hard! "1…" I said with gritted teeth. Didn't want to let out the screams.

SMACK! "2!" SMACK! "4!" SMACK! "8!" SMACK! "AHHH!" After the 12 smacks I screamed. The pain was just to much. I tried to stand tough, but it was just so damn hard!

I continue to count as I cried. My butt was on fire, and I could feel welts forming on my backside. Big tears kept running down. I sobbed and sniffled, even though I tried not to cry…

When I finally had received the 30 licks of the belt. I could feel welts forming… some more sensitive then others, not just only on my backside but also on my thighs.

I panted heavily, tried to get my emotions under control… my hands was shaking and white from holding so tight on the chair. And there were still 60 to go with the switch. I was sure that I was going to bleed after just the first blow.

"So Jessy. Ready for the last few ones? I actually would say I went easy on you with the belt. No bruising and not any of the welts is bleeding."

She was scary to hear. It was like she enjoyed we were in pain. She wasted no time on to give me the last 60 hits. Each hits left marks, I could even feel blood running down my legs. It felt so weird… I cried at first, but it fast turned into screams. I screamed, cried as she kept hitting.

I never in my life felt so much pain, then I did now. Suddenly I felt she lifted up my shirt a bit, so my lower back was bared too, and then I felt an amazing pain.

SMAAAACK!

"ARGH!" I screamed.

And so it went on for long time….

My screams, begging, plead and cries continued. Until the last final swat came.

SMAAAAAAAACK!

"AHHHHHHRG!" *sob* *sob*. I hold tight on the chair. It hurt when ever how I moved.

"Hope you have learned your lesson." Out nanny said and left me in the room. Bleeding, crying and unable to move…

I heard small footsteps behind me; I slowly looked over, and saw Acentia and Thais. They were crying. I moved slowly away from my spot and fixed my cloths while I hissed in pain. I had to do something with my butt, but right now, my cousins needed me most. I hugged them close. I looked around and saw that the woman had forgot a phone, so I took the kids and the phone with me upstairs.

I couldn't sit. I knew exactly whom I was going to call too.

Next morning came. I had tried to do my best cleaning my behind… but I didn't want Acentia and Thais to help me. They were too young, and after what they had been through now, they shouldn't have this in mind too. I just wait for my mom to come home. She told me to stay in my room, with my cousins and lock the door.

I was so relieves that she was coming, that I actually began to cry. I leaned against the door and sat on the ground. Yes it hurt like hell… but just the thought, that it would be over soon, was good enough.

"Jessica! Open this door this instant!" the nanny shouted. Acentia and Thais was trembling and began to cry.

"NO! Leave us alone! You have hurt us enough!"

"Oh I'll hurt you even more, if you don't open the door, right now!"

Please mom… hurry… I thought.

"Okay that's it! You just wait young lady, when I get this door up all 3 of you well regret what you did!"

"Just shut up!" I shouted. The door was locked, I was inside my room and my mom was on her way home. So yes I dared to say it.

"What did you say!?" she roared.

"You heard me!"

I moved over to my bed, to hold my trembling cousins. And just like that… before I even had the changes to register what had happen, the door got burst open, with the nanny. She stormed over to my side and began to drag me dawn stairs. She grabbed her belt, twisted my arm behind my back and forced me down on the dining table. My heart began to beat faster, and faster. I was scared.

I squished my eyes together, getting ready for the first blow. Until.

"Hey! Leave my daughter hell alone!" It was my mom!

"Maria!? I…I…"

"I said leave her alone now!"

The nanny let go of my arm and I ran into my mom's arms. Even though was 15 years old, I never felt this safe before.

So what happen next you wonder? Well she got fired, and got into jail. I bet she got herself a big spanking inside there. *Crossing my fingers*

My mom felt very bad for what had happened, but of course we mostly not me, blamed her. It wasn't her fault. Anyway Acentia and I got to the doctor, to get our wounds cleaned. There wouldn't be any scars on Acentia's behind, since she still was so young, be me? Well he said I would have few scars, but not something that would be noticing.

Even though she can't hurt any of us, I still have nightmares sometimes of what had happen. It's like I feel se near me… ready to hurt my cousins. SO I promised myself if it happened, then I would kill her! With that damn switch!

The end.


End file.
